Hiding secrets
by XxXDrama QueenXxX
Summary: Archie and Atlanta have been 'secrety' going out for about a year.What will happen when they make a mistake that Atanta hides from him? And what will he do when he finds out? I know crappy summary, please read:
1. Chapter 1

Atlanta sat on the couch, a tub of ice-cream in her hands, watching a sappy romance movie. Atlanta rolled her eyes, she never thought she would be doing this, but under the circumstances, anything could happen. She mentally hit herself for being so stupid. Atlanta then realised that that must the hundredth time that month she had done that. But she loved him so much and it felt so right.

Atlanta then brought her knees up to her chin, not a good idea as she felt another bout of morning sickness over come her. Atlanta quickly grabs the bin next to the couch and throws up into it. The others thought she was sick. But she was actually 2 months pregnant. No one noticed because she had started to wear baggy clothes. They did comment on why she had changed her wardrobe, but she just came up with these stupid comments. Atlanta picked up the tub of ice-cream again and started eating. She seemed to be doing this a lot lately. No one knew it was her and Herry was the only one complaining.

Atlanta sighed when she realised that the ice-cream was finished. She was so bored; the others were out fighting Cronus. They all thought it would be a bad idea for her to go as she was sick. But that brought up a new concern, how was she supposed to fight Cronus when she was expecting a baby? Cronus could figure it out and know her weakness and kill the baby! No, she couldn't let that happen. Atlanta then felt nauseous again and threw up into the bucket. The others then came in and Archie was by her side.

"You feeling ok Atlanta?" he asked. She nodded and lay back on to the couch. But she forgot one minor thing. Theresa spotted the empty ice-cream container.

"Why did you just eat a whole container of ice-cream if you are sick?" She asked. Everyone looked at Atlanta, who was getting really nervous now. She couldn't tell them; Jay and Theresa would shout at her, Archie would be angry at her from keeping it away from him. At least Odie, Herry and Neil won't get angry and shout at her. Atlanta looked down at the floor.

"I was feeling better and I was hungry." She said. Odie, Herry and Neil liked that idea and left the room. Jay nodded, knowing that that wasn't the case, but he left. Archie stayed to look after Atlanta and so did Theresa, but she wanted to know the real reason. After a while Archie left.

"Atlanta, are you pregnant?" She asked, but softly. Atlanta nodded looking down at the ground, she couldn't face Theresa. She heard the other girl take a deep breath, she knew what was coming next.

"Who's the father?" The one question she didn't really want to answer. Not because she didn't know who he was, but because she did not want this to happen and ruin both their lives. Atlanta looked Theresa in the eye.

"You promise me you won't tell anyone, not even the father of this baby?" She said. Theresa nodded, this was a serious matter and she wouldn't tell anyone. Atlanta took a deep breath, but looked away from Theresa.'

"The father is….Jay." she said. Theresa's jaw dropped but Atlanta looked back at her with a huge smile on her face. Theresa glared at her.

"Don't do that to me again. Come on Atlanta, no joking around, this is serious! Is the father Neil?" Theresa asked, teasing her friend. Atlanta scrunched up her nose.

"No way Theresa! I would never do that with Neil! Gross!" she said. Theresa smiled at her, now realising who the father was.

"Archie?" Atlanta nodded and looked back at the TV. Theresa nodded; everyone knew that they were 'secretly' going out. Theresa sighed.

"What are you going to do when the time comes for you to give birth? What are you going to do before that? What about Cronus? How long have you been hiding this from us?" Theresa asked. Atlanta turned to look at her friend.

"Please Theresa, one question at a time!" She said. Theresa nodded and watched Atlanta think over the questions.

"Ok, I'm 2 months pregnant, I don't know what I'm going to do about Cronus, all I know is a can't go into battle. I don't even know how long I can hide it from the boys. Maybe another month, my stomach is getting really big." She said. Theresa nodded and bit her lip. There was one thing still bothering her.

"Are you going to tell Archie?" She asked. Atlanta sighed.

"Yes, but not right now. I don't know if he could handle this. I can't handle this, look at me!" She said, tears coming into her eyes. Theresa hugged Atlanta.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to the baby, but I don't want us to lose to Cronus. What am I going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys second chappie hope you like it, the first was written by 1 of my favorite authors, who is on ficwad. Thanks to all who read an review,**

**I don't own Class of the titans, if I did I would have Archie and Atlanta and Jay and Theresa together already. **

Atlanta was now about three months pregnant. As each day went on it became harder to hide her secret from her friends and more importantly Archie. He clothes were starting to get to small and she was begining to panic, Theresa was giving Atlanta talks almost everynight, which wasn't helping much.

"Theresa I'm starting to panic, Archie is getting really suspisious" Atlanta ranted. Theresa pulled her into what seemed like the millionth hug.

"Lanta, I know this is the millionth time I've told you, but you need to tell him" she said.

"I need to take a walk" Atlanta said walking out. She began to walk around the park, and began to stress more, she didn't know what she was going to do. How was she going to raise a baby at the tender age of 16.? and most importantaly how was she going to tell Archie she was expecting his child? And that she hid it from him from him for almost three months. She walked past the skate shop, normally she would go in a and peruse the merchandise but she was too stressed today. As she walked past she heard someone call her name, she turned around and there was Archie. She paniced, she knew if she talked to him now she would blab about the secret. The world began to spin, and the last thing she remembered before it went black was Archie's calls of concern.

Archie was just exiting the skate shop when he saw Atlanta walking, and called to her. She turned and her face paled? He was confused, he stopped until he saw her wobble slightly and then she began to fall backwards. He rushed forward at a speed even Atlanta herself would be proud of, just in time to catch her.

"Lannie? Lannie are you okay?" he asked repeatedly, when she didn't respond he paniced and picked her up carrying her to the hospital which was only a block away.

Archie sat impatiently as the docors checked on her. His head was in his hands. He was so scared of loosing her, it may be nothing, he kept repeting to himself. After about an hour the doctor emerged, Archie raced up and began bombarding him with questions.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay? Answer me!" he rambled. The doctor gave a small chuckle at the paranoid teen.

"Their both fine, but she has got to de-stress, it could harm it" he said walking away.

Archie was confused, but put it behind him and went to go check on her.

When he entered the room he let out a sigh of relife, and rushed to her hugging her tighty.

"Oh god lannie you scared me to death" he said hugging her even tighter.

"It's okay Arch, I'm fine" she said giving a weak smile.

"Umm.. Atlanta what did the doctor mean by 'your both fine'?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck. Atlanta gulped, this was it the moment of truth.

"Archie, there's something I need to tell you" Atlanta said taking a deep breath. Archie took her hand, deeply concerned.

"Archie...I'm pregnant" she said.

The others who had a recived a message from Archie about Atlanta in the hospital, were just entering the hospital, when they heard.

"_**WHAT!**_", it sounded like Archie. They ran to where they heard it. They found Atlanta laying in a hospital bed, with Archie standing infront of her, mouth a gape.

Not noticing the others Archie kept talking.

"How long have you hid this from me" he asked with no emmotion in his voice.

"About three months" she said quietly, tears building in her hazel eyes. She couldn't hold them back anymore, the began to fall freely. Archie ran over, he may angry with her , but he wasn't going to let her cry. He began to stroke her head as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Archie I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't..do..it" she cried harder, Archie hugged her tighter to him.

"I'm sorry Lannie, it really surprised me, I Love you so much, and we might be young but I'm so glad I'm starting my family with you." he said kissing her forehead. She smiled widley and kissed him hard on the lips which he imediatly deepened by putting his arm's around he waist. When he pushed his tounge against her lips she pulled away. His eyes darkened.

"None of that, I'm already pregnant, I don't want to make it twins" she said jokingly.

"That can happen?" Archie and Atlanta turned and found the others staring at them, and Herry with a confused look on his face.

"How much did you hear?" Archie asked looking down.

"All of it, Atlanta how could you hide something this big from us!" Jay yelled furious, Tears came to Atlanta's eyes once more. Archie had her in a hug moments later trying to calm her down.

"Jay! Leave her alone anymore stress could harm or kill our baby" he said visiously. Then turned to Atlanta,

"Are you okay Lannie?" he asked softly. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry guys I didn't want to be a burden, Theresa only knew because she figured it out" Atlanta said looking at her hands.

"Wait! You knew and didn't tell me?!?" Archie and Jay exclaimed at once.

"Atlanta made me promise not to tell, and I knew this would happen, and in my defence for the last month I've been trying to convince her to tell you guys" Theresa said. There was a knock on the door,

"I'm sorry but Mrs.Winter must get some rest could everyone please leave" a nurse asked sweetly. Everyone began to file out saying their goodbyes, except Archie.

"Can I stay with her?" The nurse was bout to say no when he blurted" I'm the father" he blushed crimson red. The nurse smiled, nodded and left.

Atlanta turned to her boyfriend.

"Thank you Archie" she said hugging him. He hugged her back confused.

"What for?" he asked.

"For not being angry I hid this from you" she said softly. He smiled, and shifted so he was laying beside her on the bed. Then pulled her close and wrapped his arms protectivley around her waist. She snuggled into his chest smiling. The to brash teens sooon fell asleep and even in his sleep Archie rubbed her stomach smiling. They were in complete bliss not knowing the evil that was about to show it's presence.

**Okay guys you know the drill I need at least 5 reviews to update. And don't forget to read my other stories, In love, and Always there.**

**XxXDrama QueenXxX**


End file.
